I Know How This Might End
by OuiJoli
Summary: Post Eclipse. What would happen if Alice and Jasper became more like siblings than lovers? What if Bella couldn't take Edward's protectiveness? This is AU because Bella and Jasper aren't actually together, sadly. This is an awful summary. Read it anyway.
1. Who needs keys?

Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And I'm not getting payment for this. All recognizable characters and such belong to Stephenie Meyer who is not me.

And yes I know this is an extremely short chapter, but I have the next few written already and they are longer.

* * *

I knew how this would end. I knew how it COULD end. I was afraid of what I was doing. I mean, if it continued the way it was going, neither of us would walk away unscathed. I love this girl with all of my heart, but I'm starting to think that maybe, it isn't romantic anymore. Maybe this love I was feeling was what I would feel for a sister. I just didn't know how to tell her, how to say "Alice, forgive me. I don't feel that this relationship should carry on." Maybe I would be able to find a way for her to leave me. Maybe though she was thinking the same thing. It seemed that when she was around me, she was straining, trying so hard to keep her emotions right, like she had to work to love me.

I sat Alice down and we talked. It turns out I was right about her. She was glad I wasn't overly upset about this, glad I understood and mostly, she was glad that we would both be able to move on. Though, I guess neither of us were ready for the actual moving on bit. While we were talking, she was very calm and obviously telling the truth, but she was very sad when I told her I was ready to move on. When she agreed, her voice didn't betray it, but I could tell she was deeply sad even without my power.

When we were finished talking, I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. I didn't let it slip that she squeezed me tighter than need be. I walked out of our room, where we'd been sitting on the bed, talking. I went down the stairs, prepared to grab the keys to Carlisle's Mercedes and take off somewhere, anywhere I could be alone, somewhere I could clear my head, maybe hunt a little. It would have to be miles and miles away from any human scent at all.

When I got down to the bottom of the stairs, looking for Carlisle to tell him I'd be going, I saw Edward and Bella, sitting in a very, comfortable looking position on the couch. Edward was sitting up and Bella had fallen asleep in his lap, head on his shoulder. I guessed she'd be "staying the night with Alice again". Her scent was as powerful as usual, but something else about the scene caused another group of emotions to hit me. I felt these waves of true love and this feeling of security, this feeling of…of…of…I couldn't put a name to it. Something like wanting, that was all I could call it. I couldn't tell which was coming from which or if they were all three coming from both. I could make sense of reasons for them to feel these, but why was someone jealous? When I thought this, Edward looked up at me. He was confused. Was Bella jealous? It obviously couldn't have been him.

I watched as Edward dismissed his curiosity and carried Bella upstairs without making a sound or any signs that she was moving, so not as to wake her. The sight made me run out the door, no car keys. I ran into the woods, as far and as fast as I could go before I couldn't stand the tedious sight of the trees flying by me anymore.

* * *

Review or...or...or...I don't know. Review or else?

Review please?

Please?


	2. Edward would never

So I took some advice from a reviewer and decided to put in a flashback. Uhm thank you Amadea for the brilliant idea.

And none of these characters are mine. Yes, I tried wishing on a star. Didn't work. So I'm still not Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Flashback--_

"_Jasper can you help me in here?" Alice had been working on the wedding and I guess she just had so many things to do at once. It was Alice after all. She wanted my help to go shopping and pick out ribbon colors. The ribbons, first of all, were the same color and second of all, wasn't it the brides job to do this? I had always known the bride and the maid of honor and coordinator - and yes Alice was being both - to go and do all of this. Don't tell anyone, but Alice made me help her pick out Bella's dress and…she made me try the thing on!_

_She planned to kidnap me. When I walked into the room, she'd probably gag me. Again. And then she'd drag me off to some store in L.A. where I would be brought around to some stores that would all look and smell the same. Then after that, we'd drive home while she bored me to death with wedding talk._

"_Alice, I'm busy today, no shopping," I said as I walked into the room. I did walk in in a crouch, just to be prepared for her pounce._

"_I promised not to gag you anymore now come on, I have Bella's measurements and the dress, but she's spending the day with Edward," she said rolling her eyes, then continued, "So back in the dress you go."_

_I knew if I tried to run, Alice was faster and would inevitably catch me and make this even worse than it had to be. I knew if I tried arguing, she'd bat her eyelashes and win. Well, it was worth a shot. At least the second option didn't involve physical harm or effort. I really am the laziest vampire._

"_But Alice, can't you just go buy a mannequin or have Angela do it or Rose or someone else? I mean, Rosalie would look better in this dress than me." This was a futile attempt. The crazy planning pixie was not only crazy, but manipulative as well._

"_But Jazzy," she said , batting her eyes at me and sticking out her bottom lip slightly. This normally drove me mad. Being raised when I was, it was a gesture that was very improper and to some even more erotic, but today, it wasn't doing anything except making me wonder why in the world she was asking me to get into a dress again and if she thought that look was supposed to work on me. _

_Then Alice spaced out, having one of her imperfect visions. Then she got really worried for a second before she got her emotions under control and smiled at me like nothing was wrong. Did she forget I had this power to tell emotions? _

"_What'd you see Alice? Why are you so worried?" I was a bit anxious. If this was anything like those visitors we had a while back, there was cause for concern._

"_Ugh. WEDDING CRASHERS! There cannot be wedding crashers! Vampire wedding crashers, of all things…" She was ranting when she left the room. Lots of profanities and such. God, she was so annoying sometimes. Why was she so obsessive over this wedding? It wasn't even hers! It just really pissed me off that she was spending so much time with Edward and Bella. Though, I guess it didn't bother me that much. I guess I was just sort of lonely. Maybe I could find Edward and Emmet and we'd find a good strip club in- no. Screw that idea. Edward would never go for that. But Emmet would be SO down for it._

_--End flashback_

* * *

Well. Review. Please.

And yes I know it's OOC for Jasper to go to a strip club when it was his idea and not Emmet's.


	3. It shouldn't be too hard, oui?

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and such belong

And thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this story to favorites or alerts, and anyone who added me as a favorite author. I love reviewers and reviews. And here's to the people in Aussie getting the book tomorrow!

* * *

I stopped and sat on a log that was soaked and covered in fungi. Wait…soaked? Had it been raining again? Oh man, I was soaked through to the cold skin. Ah, well. I started to think. I had quite a bit on my mind. Well, there was the whole bit with Alice, who I would move on to, why Bella was jealous, and why I bolted after Edward and Bella left the room.

Well, the first, I thought, is simple, I'll tackle it first. What had happened that made me fall out of love with her? I guessed that, after all of our time together, she really had become more of a sister than a lover. If it was possible for Alice and I, what about Rose and Emmet? Carlisle and Esme? Edward and Bella?… I shook the last couple out of my mind, saving that confusion for last.

So, who would I move on to was the next thing to figure out. Would it be someone I know? Would I maybe just let it ride for a while? Would I be lucky like Edward and find my own Bella? Shit. Well, there was no escaping them anymore it seemed. Bella's jealousy would have to wait.

Why would a loving scene make me bolt out of the house? Was I not the one who had JUST left Alice? I shouldn't have a problem seeing such a lovely girl sitting, sleeping, in my brother's lap. It just didn't make sense to me. The only reason I could find, implausible as it was, was that I was falling in love with Bella, so leading to my leaving Alice and answering the who to move on to question. Though it was convenient for that to all be tied up in one little human package, it was too simple and too…weird. How could I fall for someone I didn't even know that well, someone who I would be tempted to kill at all times, and most importantly someone who was engaged to my brother! The more I thought about it, the less logical it was.

Ok this was too much thinking, much more than I'd intended to do. I decided to hunt for a bit, distract myself from all of this tiresome confusion.

I'll spare the gory details about my hunt. The worst has yet to come. That plus the hunt it enough to make any normal person go into shock. Freaks. Do know I mean that in the most endearing way possible.

I ran home in the pouring rain. Part of the time I was thinking that I should have brought the car, but the other parts, I was thinking about my theory about Bella. This theory, I decided, was completely and utterly stupid. I wasn't falling for Bella, no. she was even more of a sister to me than Alice and very soon she would be my sister-in-law. If I were human, that thought would have brought on so much vomiting. I know because of the wave of nausea I was feeling. Wait, that wasn't my nausea, I was close enough to the house that I could have been feeling someone else's nausea.

When I went into the house, I found that Carlisle and Esme had gone who knows where, Alice had left a note saying she had gone shopping…in France, she'd be back in a week or two, and Edward's Volvo hadn't been in the garage on my way in. So my options were Emmet, Rose, and Bella. To me the answer seemed pretty obvious. When I found her, she was in the bathroom, head on the floor, crying a bit, and looking paler than usual. She looked sick and rather uncomfortable so I sent her a strong wave of calm. She looked up at me, not knowing I had walked in. She was surprised to see me but smiled and thanked me anyway.

Maybe my theory wasn't so crazy after all. Maybe it was something in the way that she was so fragile to me. Maybe it was because I felt like she needed someone who would be around forever and a day to protect her from everything. Maybe all of that was because I needed to feel loved and strong and powerful and loved and important and not to mention loved. But this could all be due to the fact that I just left the love of my undeath.

Well, because I was so unsure of what was going on and what I was thinking and what I was feeling for Bella, I figured it was bet to let the next week or so play out and just carry on as usual and just try not to act any differently around anyone. I especially couldn't afford to think about this in front of Edward. He'd probably rip me to shreds, literally. Did Alice see this coming?

I think she might have seen this happening, I think maybe Alice knew it was going to happen, that I was going to move on. I hope to god she didn't see who I thought I was moving on to. If she did, she would probably get caught thinking about it. Or maybe she saw who I would move on with and she could tell me if it was Bella. Why in the world did she have to go to France at a time like this?! Oh, right.

I yanked my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Alice's number, praying she would answer, even when she saw it was my name on her caller ID. It rang once, twice, three times, and I hung up. If she was going to answer it, she would have on the first ring. So she was either ignoring me - which would be understandable - or she was too busy to answer. Ooh, maybe she found someone in France and doesn't want to be bothered by her ex. That too would be understandable. So either way, I would have to wait for a week or two for her to return. So for a week or two, I'd play as if nothing was different other than Alice being gone to France. It shouldn't be too hard, oui?

* * *

So...review. And I'll send you a quote from the next chapter in the review reply. And if you review, I'll probably have it replied to by the next day.


	4. I'm good for making people feel better

So I like reviews! And thank you if you reviewed the last chapter! Regardless of whether or not it was for the quote from this chapter or not, I thank you. I am getting great, beautiful, wonderful reviews. I was NOT expecting this to be more than four chapters long. Here is four and there will probably be many more to come.

* * *

Oh, by the way, when Edward got back the night Bella was sick, he had been out, buying her medicine for her stomach ache. Apparently, thinking about the wedding made her feel sick and she uh…emptied her dinner on Edward's bedroom floor.

Of course with Alice away, Edward and Bella wanted to spend as much time together while the "crazy planning pixie" was away. The name kind of suited Alice. She hadn't done anything other than hunt and plan the wedding in so long. Edward and Bella had spent so little time together. So now they were hell-bent on changing that. They spent every day and every other night at our house and the rest of the nights were at Bella's. That was the most hellish week and a half of my entire life.

Oh and the excuse for Bella's absence at home was that she and Alice were doing the shopping in some town far off.

Anytime that Edward had to take a call from Alice or see Carlisle or hunt, Bella had to stay with me because of Edward's overprotective ways. He never wanted Bella to be alone. Ever. And for some reason, he thought she would be safer with me than alone? What and interesting thought. I wondered if he could hear what I was thinking every time she walked into the same room as me. Or maybe he just trusted me that much. For someone of 107 years old, you think he'd have better judgment or be at least a bit wiser than that. First of all, you never leave you fiancée alone with another man. Second of all, you never ever leave her alone with your vampire brother. Third and final, you never leave her alone with anyone who is impossible strong, has the power to calm, and uh…"makes mistakes." He did all of these things on a pretty regular basis. And even worse, he did them all at the same time.

It was nearly impossible to be alone with her, then more than ever. Not only was her scent calling me, now, but also, the confused jumble I felt was getting a little clearer. I didn't think I would need Alice to tell me who I would fall for anymore. To make matters worse, Edward always asked me why I felt jealous all the time now. I just said I thought Alice had found someone in France. Hey, don't blame me, I couldn't' exactly say, "Well, in just two weeks, you're going to be marrying the girl I'm falling in love with, Edward." I can only imagine how well that would work out for me.

The first time he left me alone with her was the worst. I really didn't understand Edward at that time. He had to hunt after spending every single moment with her for three days. She knocked on my door, but I wasn't really surprised when she stuck her head in the door. I can smell the girl from a mile away. She poked her head into my room and told me that Edward sent her up to my room while he was hunting. Just in case.

"Come on in, Bella." I sent a wave of calm to her, her nerves had been jumping around and I was going insane because of it. I added, "Why so nervous, Bella?"

"Well, Alice and you, and the wedding, and Edward, and marriage, and you and Alice. That about sums it up." I was actually really expecting to have to force it out of her, but no, she trusted me at least enough to tell me that much.

"You wouldn't mind elaborating would you?" I didn't feel that it was an appropriate time to use my powers on her. I figured that if she wanted to open up to me, she would.

"No, not to you. I trust you, so I don't mind," she paused and I motioned for her to continue. She took a deep breath and said, "Well first of all, you and Alice split up and she's my best friend Jasper. She took of to France and she is only talking to Edward. She wont tell me what's going on and neither will Edward. So he's keeping secrets from me and we're getting married in two and a half weeks while our wedding is being planned from half way around the world! Then there's Edward. He has been so protective lately. And Jasper, I'm worried about you. Are you okay since the Alice thing? I mean, she told me it was mutual, but that was all she said before she left."

"Bella, I am the last person you need to worry about being okay. And Edward is just so glad he has found something that it his and he wants to keep it safe. Then Alice, she is coping the only way she knows how; shopping. It's nothing to worry about, really."

"Jasper, thank you. I know my problems aren't supposed to bother you, but I know my nerves do. Me walking around this house for the past three days must have been absolute hell for you. I really thank you for still letting me talk to you about this even though my nerves must have been driving you up a wall."

"Bella, you are going to be my sister in just a few weeks, I care about you. You can talk to me anytime about anything." I smiled and said, "I'm good for making people feel better." And no, she didn't pick up on the double meaning that was intended only for her.

* * *

Same as last chapter: review and get a quote from the NEXT chapter

Love the the readers,

i'd even wait in the rain

More love to the reviewers,

i'd even wait in the rain


	5. I fear I've let you down

Er….. so, this is that awkward, post-writing-hiatus apology.  
I've not really written much of anything since November of '08 so trying to crank out a fic was….  
Anyway, I'm back and working on the new chapter of this fic and I will have it up as soon as I can.  
I plan to really get on top of things this year so no worries.

If you feel like reviewing now on this extended a/n, I will, as always, send you a small preview of the coming chapter (probably within twenty-four hours of review submission.


	6. The better dead man

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight, etc.  
We last left off with Bella venting to Jasper. While they are alone in the house. Edward is in Paris, planning with Alice for the wedding.  
AAAAAAAND GO!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, Jasper, I think I'm gonna go try to sleep again. I haven't been sleeping so well lately," Bella said, rising from the couch to go to her/Edward's room.

"Well, why not, Bella? Is there something you forgot to tell me? I'm all ears." I wanted her to be as comfortable around me as I was around her. And I didn't want to use my gift to attain that. I wanted her to be legitimately friendly. Using my control would be cheating.

"It's nothing, really. I've just gotten so used to being with Edward at night, especially here lately. We've spent every night together for almost two years now and it's tough to sleep without him now. It's not a huge deal, like I said." She was looking at her feet as she told me this. It was as if she was ashamed of her desperation for a companion. Without thinking about what I was doing I blurted, "Bella, I'm just as cold as Edward. You could crash with me tonight, if you'd like. I mean, if it would help you sleep. We don't want Edward to come back thinking I've kept you up all of the time he was gone." I regretted it immediately. If what I thought about falling for her was actual, I was about to potentially put myself in a very dangerous situation.

I felt her mood lighten immediately. She was going to accept, "Jasper, you would let me to that?"

"Of course." Knee-jerk reaction. "We can even sleep in your bed, if you'd like. It'll be like Edward never left." She bounced excitedly over to me, stumbling for a moment before I caught her. She hugged me. She was so warm. It was nice to feel that. I finally understood Edward's appeal. Not to say I shared it, but I understood. Then again, not to say I didn't share it.

You see, when you hold someone at night, someone the same, cold temperature that you are and you don't come in close contact with many humans, you can be easily surprised at the sudden reminder of how warm a living being is. And it is a pleasant shock.

If Edward had been there, he would have ripped my head off. He would know that I was thinking how lucky I would be to get to be him for one night, to get to hold Bella for one beautiful night while he was away. I would just have to make sure not to think about it around him. That was going to be tough. Vampires just don't' forget very easily. And once we have something, we tend to fixate on it. Especially me. I was raised by a Texan man. He taught me that if I wanted something, I had to go after it.

I began to realize what I was thinking. I had to stop myself. I. Could. Not. Love. Bella. I could not let that happen no matter what it came down to. And I wouldn't. But it was tempting. What if she felt the same way and she, like myself, just didn't know it yet or maybe she wasn't sure? Surely it was possible. Would she have accepted my offer so quickly otherwise? Her acceptance was as quick as the offer itself, thoughtless, natural, instinctual.

Maybe I should be pursuing her. But only when Edward isn't around. She did complain about him. And I could be better for her than him. I wouldn't suffocate her the way he does. I wouldn't force things on her she didn't want. Like the new Audi her bought her. It was ridiculous. She asked him not to do and he did it anyway. I wouldn't do that to her. So, if she will have me, let her.

Looks like we will see who the better dead man is soon enough. I have two weeks to win her over.


End file.
